1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flat panel display module; particularly, the present invention relates to an anti-shock screw-tightening structure of a flat panel display module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat panel display (FPD) products, such as liquid crystal display (LCD), have gradually replaced old type display and extensively applied to a variety of electronic products because of its low power consumption and less space occupation. In order to ensure the durability of electronic products, different structural strength requirements are required for different use of electronic products. For example, the portable notebook must have a certain anti-shock ability. Accordingly, the anti-shock ability of the flat panel display, which is one of the most important components of electronic products, should be considered.
The LCD, as an example of flat display panel, displays images by changing the electric filed to control movements of display particles, wherein the change of electric field is controlled by the circuit disposed on the printed circuit board. FIG. 1A is a perspective view of a conventional flat panel display module. As FIG. 1A shows, the flat display panel 1 and the printed circuit board 2 are generally connected by the flexible printed circuit 3. As FIG. 1B shows, the printed circuit board 2 is fastened to the back plate 5 by the screw 4.
To meet the structural strength requirement, the screw 4 is tightly screwed so that the printed circuit board 2 can be tightly secured to the back plate 5. When the flat panel display module is subjected to shock, the pulling stress between the printed circuit board 2 and the flat display panel 1 will not be effectively dispersed, in a worse circumstance, causing the flexible printed circuit 3 to break.